Five Months
by Aleka446
Summary: Yup. It took me a little less than five months to fall in love with him. Now I'm never going to see him again. Usilida Brea is right, of course. She didn't even believe in love nor did she trust people when she met Sai. But things change. SaixOC R&R. NO FLAMING. Probably a slow relationship.
1. Prologue

**Five Months**

Prologue: It's Been Awhile

"Hey. It's been awhile, huh?"

There was a gentle _clink_ as I set the vase of flowers down and moved my gaze to the plain grey stone. There was a single name carved into it, nothing else. Well, he _was_ a disgrace.

Usilida Osamu.

I rubbed my hands together. "It's cold, right now. You hated the cold, because you can't take us anywhere if you're shoveling. Don't worry, though. We're keeping up fine without you here. Not that Mom doesn't complain every day at how bad of a job we're doing." I laughed bitterly, choking it out more than laughing.

"I honestly don't blame her."

Yup. I was talking to a stone. I figured unless it started talking back, I was fine.

"Heh. I'm really freaking weird, you know that? Even if I went to Konoha for six months- well, five- I'm still hella weird. It's scary… Wooooo~!" I lifted my arms and wiggled my fingers at the stone, pretending to do magic.

"I'm rambling."

With a sigh, I dropped my arms and let my sadness take over. "I really miss you. I never thought I'd miss someone as much as I miss you. But… I met this most _amazing_ boy in Konoha, Dad. He was… just _perfect. _Well, that's exaggerating. But he was strong, rather… emotionally innocent, and not to mention _cute_."

I laughed. "I miss him, though. Like, so terribly bad. The funny thing is, he's not even dead. Might as well be, I'm never gonna see him again. Mom's not happy because I miss him so badly, I told her I wasn't going to move, eat, or sleep unless I got to see him. She doesn't even know I'm here."

I sighed.

"I think I'm in love."

How could I let this happen?

I was time to do the one thing I've been dreading to do.

Take the last five months into serious consideration.

Lucky me.

** My second time rewriting my first fanfic! WOOT!**

** I think the first one's first chapter SUCKS!**

** Sorry to all lovers of the first rewritten version.**

** Anyway, just a short chapter to get a feel for her character. I promise, she's not usually this sad. Wouldn't you be sad visiting a loved one's grave? I thought so. So yeah, cut her some slack.**

** Lemme know what you think! :D **

** (Note- ORGINALLY 'IN LOVE AND WAR: REWRITTEN')**


	2. Chapter One- Death Threat

**Five Months**

Chapter One: Death Threat

I glared at my lap, my lips forming a not-so-subtle pout. My forehead was resting on the edge of the table, and to be honest, it hurt like hell. "I'm not happy," my mother reminded me.

"You don't say," I responded dryly.

"Yeah, she's not very happy, Brea," Ren offered, taking the dishes.

"Go to hell."

"Brea! Don't you ever say that to your brother again! And Ren, I don't need help," she scolded us. I sighed, just wanting to be left alone. It _was_ our last day before re-opening the restaurant for the week.

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady!"

_What tone?!_

"Yes, Mom," I replied instead.

"Good. Now, I'm not happy."

_GOD DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T SHE TELL ME WHY?!_

"Why are you not happy?" I asked, my teeth cracking from how hard I was grinding them.

"Because, Brea, you haven't been going out enough."

What. The. Literal. Hell. _Enough? _I hadn't been going out _enough?_ She hadn't left the house for months, other than to pick up supplies for our restaurant. Well, I hadn't been out as much either, but I was still trying to figure out how to face everyone.

"And this is a problem _why?_"

"You're young! Go have fun! Go out with Kieko! He was here earlier, looking for you."

"Awww, your boyfriend's worried!" Ren gushed.

I peeled my forehead off the table and secretly sent him the bird by rubbing my forehead with my middle finger. He sniggered and I glared at him. He flipped his blond hair out of his eyes and I mouthed, _"I'm going to de-man you after this."_

The response- _"Ooh. It's thick, though. You'll have a hard time doing it."_

Brothers are so nasty.

So, after finishing this odd conversation, I set out to 'have fun'. I ran into a good friend (or… enemy?) of mine, Rielon. We exchanged a couple awkward death threats and went on our merry way. Well, he got to laugh at me because Ren kept on putting brown hair over his upper lip to fake a mustache.

When my best friend, Fian, showed up, He quickly dropped my hair and grinned at her. "Hey Fi… What's up, Fiiiiiii?"

"I swear. You grow gayer by the second," she said to him.

"You say gay like it's a bad thing," I whined, defending my cousin.

Ren told me, "Well, if I'm being told this, then yes. It's a bad thing."

Fian shot him a look, her beautiful eyes surrounded by tan skin and red hair. I'd always loved the way she looked, so exotic and pretty. I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't the most beautiful thing on the face of the Earth, either.

"Shut up. Anyway, Blondie, you are needed."

"I went blond for a _day_. And where did you get that? Wasn't it supposed to be in the mailbox?" I asked, accepting the scroll from her and scanning it over. Ren shut his mouth and read over my shoulder.

"Well… surprise?"

As Fian rambled on, I scanned the contents.

_ For: Usilida Breausdlilly_

_ Type: Team Join_

_ Rank: Will vary_

_ Where: Konohagakure no Sato_

_ Length: Six months _

_Notes: Will require her to move for the time slot. She'll be joining Team Seven, whose temporary captain has not been decided yet. She shall join Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura in completing various missions while their usual leader, Hatake Kakashi, is recovering. We ask that she be excused from all duties she might have and we have given a temporary replacement._

I groaned when I read the name.

_Isuro Kieko._

Sweet Angel of Death, take me now.

* * *

"You will be dead before you leave," I promised Ren as we waited outside the Hokage's office.

"Why?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb."

"No, I really want to know why."

"Shut up and get your ass over here."

"Such language."

I stalked over to him and we fought it out, me trying to drag him away from a painting of some naked lady he was happily saying stuff to me about, no matter how much I told him to shut his mouth and that I didn't think she'd sleep with him if she were real.

I was surprised the door opened as I snarled some not-very-nice things at him and he began fake crying. A lady with short black hair and black eyes stared at us. "Uhm… you're the Usilidas?" she asked as I blushed and Ren started laughing.

"_Shut up, Ren. _Uh, yes, that's us," I replied, standing up.

"Come in."

I followed her in and Ren followed, sniggering. _Don't kill him,_ I silently willed myself.

We met a big-busted blond lady who stared at us critically, bronze eyes searching us. I was suddenly self-conscious of every tangle in my hair and every move I made.

This lady meant _business_, and she sure as hell was gonna get it.

"Tsunade-sama," Ren and I said in unison, very nervously bowing our heads as one. He was twenty-one, but he knew how and when to shut up.

"And you are?"

"Usilida Brea," I told her. "And this is my brother, Ren. I was sent here by Linios-sama," I said, stepping forward and lightly placing a scroll on her desk. She unrolled and scanned it before nodding.

"Yes, we did request someone with your abilities. But… what is all over this thing?" she asked, turning it to reveal a coffee stain all over it. I shifted my gaze to my brother, who blushed guiltily.

"I wouldn't know," I hissed, more to myself than her. "So terribly sorry, Hokage-sama."

"Alright."

She gave me information and the keys to my apartment. I smiled at her and quickly turned my brother around.

He nearly ran into an old man and jumped back. I, myself, was facing a boy my age. He had paper-white skin and black hair, along with black eyes. One arm across his chest, reaching for his tanto while I sat there, gaping like an idiot.

"Stand down," the old man said. The boy immediately released his tanto. I didn't know why I was still there. I guess I really wanted to touch his hair, it looked soft.

... Just… forget I said that.

Ren grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the office, being the hero for once. Once we were out in the hallway, he snapped, "What the _hell_ was that?!"

"Huh?" I blinked. Ren never got angry, and he most definitely never snapped at me.

"You stood there, staring at him! He was ready to kill you!"

"Oh… I didn't notice. Was he really?"

"Just… stay away from him. I don't want you getting hurt, for my sake and for Mom's."

I stood there guiltily, bowing my head. I'd been yelled at by my mother and sister, Kiline, more times than I could count. But Ren had really tried to be courteous and see my side on everything, it hurt to be yelled at him.

We started walking and he pulled me into a one-armed hug. "I love ya, Sis, but you scared me. I'm sorry for yelling. And…"

"What's up?" I questioned, wanting to help him.

"That woman had big boobs."

_Smack._

He smirked. "Ow."

* * *

I gave my backpack to Ren and straightened my grey shirt, smoothed the wrinkles on my skin-tight black undershirt, and tightened my arm guards. Gently, I ran my fingers through my hair and checked my appearance in some glass.

I still looked like crap.

Oh, well.

I made my way through Konoha, earning some interested stares from some of the villagers and smiles from some boys my age. I gave them shy smiles back and continued along. When I finally found the place my team was supposed to meet at, they were already there.

A blond boy was yelling about how someone had attacked him as a pink-haired girl and brown-haired man watched. I looked at the boy who was being yelled at and blinked.

It was the boy with seemingly soft hair!

I must've blanked out or something, because pretty soon I was staring at the pink-haired girl going forward with the intention to kill.

Now I had to decide if I really wanted to live with this for the next six months or turn around and walk away-

"OI! Who are you?!"

_God dammit. _

Instead, I stepped forward with a smile that probably made me look like a creeper. "Hello, I'm Usilida Brea. I'll be joining your team. My sincerest apologies for your sensei and I hope he recovers from his injury, whatever that… might.. be…"

I just _had_ to add that last part in there, didn't I? _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"… Right," said the girl, calming down. The boy, who I now saw had whisker-like markings on his face, had an obvious 'who the hell is this crazy bitch?' look. The captain just went back into position and the one with soft hair stepped forward.

_His hair looks _really _soft…_

I think I've reached maximum creep-a-tude for the day.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax. Stepping next to the girl, I placed my hands behind my back. "Alright. Introduce yourselves," he said, looking at all of us.

"Usilida Brea."

"Haruno Sakura." She stated this grumpily.

"Uzumaki Naruto." I'm glad I wasn't on the receiving end of their looks.

"You may call me Sai."

Sai? Eh, each to their own.

"I'm Yamato. I'll be your captain."

"So… Yamato-Taichou?"

He nodded and I pulled some hair away from my face. Okay, I could probably handle this.

Sai cleared his throat and spoke his first words to me.

"What's that massive pile of fur on your head? A pelt?"

I'd kill that bastard.

Yay. My first death threat here, and it hasn't even been an hour.

* * *

**WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!**

** I don't knoooooooow~!**

** Review, my pretties! Review~!**

** (Note- Written while seriously sleep-deprived. Can you tell? O3O)**


	3. Chapter Two- Ordinary

**Five Months**

Chapter Two: Ordinary 

"Excuse me?" I asked, choking the question out. You didn't _mention_ my hair if you wanted to live. I _knew_ it was horrible; I didn't need some asshole pointing it out for me.

"Are you absolutely certain that's hair? Which animal did you skin?"

I could feel myself trying not to shake in rage. "This is not a pelt," I said, eyelid twitching. "This is my hair."

"It's awful. You look like a dog."

I allowed myself to look at him and growled lowly to myself as I noticed a fake smile one his lips. Yamato stepped forward, hoping to stop another incident before it happened, but I simply stood there, silently fuming. He hadn't annoyed the crap out of me yet.

Yamato let out a relieved sigh and stood back, looking all of us over. "Okay. We are to travel to the Tenchi Bridge in Kusagakure, with the hope of gathering information on Orochimaru through a spy Sasori sent out. We will meet the spy and come back with information."

We all nodded and he sighed, relieved that we were all getting along. "Oh, and I can be laid-back and easy going, but…" Yamato looked up with a scary look on his face. "I will control you with fear."

He cut the look off with a smile and said, "Have a good night's rest." Then he disappeared.

Slowly, we looked at each other and began straying away, an awkward silence around us. I nodded at Naruto and Sakura and narrowed my eyes slightly at Sai before beginning to head towards my apartment. I was just out of the area when I realized I was being followed.

Glancing over my shoulder, I spotted pale skin. My mouth twisted into a sneer, I stopped and glared at him, hands on my hips. "Excuse me!"

"Yes?" he asked politely, stopping and grinning at me with that fake smile.

"Why are you following me?"

"I am heading to my apartment."

Eyes narrowed, I demanded to know the name of his building complex. He provided me with the name and his apartment number. Once I learned the name, I threw back my head and groaned. We lived in the same building, _and _we lived right next to each other.

I _really_ didn't want that.

Unfortunately, this was not my choice, so I continued my journey, grumbling under my breath. Sai followed, smile dropped and completely silent. I would glance at him walking beside me then look away. He was never looking at me; in fact, he seemed completely uninterested.

I couldn't handle it. "Well?"

He waited, moving his icy black gaze to me. I froze up, staring at his black orbs. He didn't stop and instead dropped his gaze. Once his eyes left me, I continued my question. "Why aren't you speaking to me?"

"I thought you did not like it when I spoke. Also, I feel no urge to speak to you. You are extremely ordinary."

I groaned and stomped my foot. "So? Don't you want to make friends?"

"No."

"Oh, c'mon. We're gonna be walking home every day together! Here, let's start over and leave comments about our physical appearance out, mm-kay?" I smiled at him brightly and held out my hand for him to shake. "Hi there! I'm Usilida Brea, nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends!"

He shook my hand. "My name is Sai, and you are extremely ordinary."

"I said to leave comments out about physical appearances!"

"I was speaking about your personality. You're interesting to look at, but ugly. Kind of like old dogs."

He had to bring up dogs.

"Could you not be a jerk?" I asked stiffly.

"I'm merely pointing out the truth," he replied, turning and walking away. I followed him, glaring at his back in anger.

"Stupid bastard," I mumbled, speeding up.

When I got to my apartment, Sai hadn't arrived yet. My hand rested on the doorknob before I groaned and planted my forehead against the door. _Am I cut out for this? _I wondered. _Am I going to be able to take care of myself here?_

I sighed and opened the door, expecting a nice, empty apartment. What I got was-

"HELLO!"

"SHIT!"

I leapt back as something jumped in front of me, more profanity escaping my lips. My back hit a door and it slammed shut, which made me realize someone had opened it. Sai stood there, looking through my doorway at my attacker before pushing me out of the way.

Without a word, he disappeared into the room.

"Damn you!" I snarled at the black-haired boy standing there.

"Brea-chan!" he whined, smirking. "I just wanted to say goodbye!"

With a sigh, I headed in. "That's right. You couldn't be there to see us off, Gabes."

He nodded before pulling me into a hug, closing his eyes and muttering into my ear, "Be safe. We're all counting on you, you know."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," I almost whined, but restrained from doing so.

He chuckled, stroking my hair down. Gabes was probably one of my closest friends, and I did care quite a bit for him. He pulled back just enough so that his nose brushed mine. "You'll be fine," he whispered, leaning in slowly.

My eyes widened and I began blushing. Of course, having had two boyfriends before, I've had my fair share of kisses, but Gabes was already making me nervous; now he expected me to kiss him?

"Bea!"

I pushed Gabes away and hid the blush as I jogged out to the front room. "What's up, Ren?"

"How'd it go?" he wanted to know, holding out a cup of something that smelled hella good. I accepted it carefully.

"Good," I said, taking some chopsticks and opening the stuff that smelled good, which turned out to be ramen. "But, you know that boy?"

His eyebrow went up. "I know of him."

"He's… kinda… on my team."

He choked on his food and I exclaimed, "Ren! No need to overreact!"

"This is a perfect reason to overreact!" he said, crushing the ramen cup in his fist. The broth dripped over his fingers and I raised my hand. "Uhhh…"

"What?"

"Your poor ramen…"

He glared and threw it down. "Wait!" I said, grabbing his arm and trying to stop him.

"Calm down, Ren," said Gabes, looking up with his dark blue eyes. "It's Brea; she'll be fine."

He dropped his protective big brother act immediately. "Okay then."

I slumped my shoulders. "The way you said that worries me."

Both the boys laughed and Ren stroked my head. "Poor little Imouto. Do you need some hewp fwom me?" he cooed in a baby voice.

"Nope."

"Aww, sweet Bea-chan has gwown up!"

"Yup! I don't need diapers anymore!"

Both of them burst out laughing and I grinned. "Ah, Brea. It won't be the same back home without you," Gabes sighed. "Anyway, I've got to head back. Keep your head up, Brea. See you later."

I smiled at him. "You, two, Gabes."

After he left, Ren grinned at me. "He's cute, don't you think?"

_… What?_ Jesus, I'm gone for a few hours and my brother turns gay. What would happen if I was gone for months?

"Yeah," I said quietly, partially to see where this went.

"So you DO like him!" Ren said, pumping his fist. Oh, he hadn't turned gay…

Wait, I what?!

"No, I don't!" I protested immediately. "H-He's one of my closest friends!"

"Well, he likes you. Like, a lot. You should hear him when you're not around. Brea this, Brea that…"

"Okay!" I snapped, starting to get annoyed with his actions. "Shut up!"

He sniffed dramatically. "Okay…"

I started down the hall, checking for a bedroom. I found a room with a bare futon and lay down on it, turning to face the wall. Ren came in a little bit after me.

"Bea? You okay?"

I couldn't reply.

He sat down and stroked my hair back. "You'll be alright. I think you're a good girl."

"… The fuck are you talking about?"

"Oi!" He gently hit me over the head. "Watch your language! And forget it."

"No, I wanna know."

"You're nervous, right? Well, I'm saying you'll be fine. You know how to behave and you are good at making friends. Heck, you might even get a boyfriend."

I snorted. "I'm not interested in boys."

Ren gasped in horror, moving his hand to his mouth. "What?" I asked, confused.

"You're a lesbian?! Why didn't you tell me?! Oh, God, I'm gone for a few hours and she's already looking at breast sizes!"

"Ren!"

"That's _my_ job!"

"Shut up or I'll kick your ass!"

He sniffed again.

"What now?"

"You… yelled at me!" he fake sobbed, shoulders shaking in laughter more than cries.

Jeez, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning, Ren was gone. He left a note wishing me luck on my mission, which I put in my pack before heading out, locking my apartment as I left.

The day was sunny and my hair was already getting tangles. "Damn it," I mumbled, pulling my fingers through it.

"Oi, you!"

I stopped and looked over to see Naruto, his blond hair shining brightly. "Hello, Naruto."

"You're Brea, right?"

"That's my name," I confirmed.

"Good. Hide me!"

I stood there with a confused expression as he dove behind me.

"YOU!" screamed a girl a little older than us, pointing at me. _Dammit, who the hell is this? _I wondered.

"Have you seen a blond boy running around here?" she demanded.

How did she not notice him shivering behind me?

"Uh… no?"

"Don't lie to me!" She grabbed my shirt, bringing me closer to her and twisting it in her grasp.

"I really didn't see him," I repeated, trying not to appear nervous.

She pushed me back and I fell on the ground. "That's it, Newbie! You'd better hope I never see your sorry ass again!"

"Don't look lower than my waist?" I suggested accidentally.

"That's it!" Jeez, this girl needed some anger management…

As she was about to punch me in the face, someone said, "I think that's enough."

Yamato stood there, Sai and Sakura flanking him. I began to get nervous; our captain scared me.

The girl let me go, her black hair and golden eyes making her beautiful if she wasn't attempting to harm me. Then her personality did a complete 180.

"I'm so sorry," she said to me, pulling me into a gentle hug. I was shocked, as apparently was Yamato. "I promise it won't happen again! Let's be the best of friends from now on, okay?" she cooed. "Bye!"

I stared after she left and asked, "Was that a joke?"

"No," said Sakura. "Amora's got a split personality. That was her bad side just now."

"Aha." I stood up and looked behind me. "Where is that little bastard?" I asked as I surveyed the empty spot.

"Brea-chan! That was so cool! You didn't break a sweat!" Naruto shouted as he appeared out of nowhere, slinging an arm around my neck.

The urge to smack him disappeared. "It was nothing," I mumbled.

"It was awesome! You ought to put her in her place! Hiya!" he exclaimed, kicking the air.

I shook my head, holding back laughs.

"Anyway," Yamato interrupted, "we ought to get going."

I blushed. We were late because of me.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted.

We finally started our mission, and it was only then did Sai speak to me. "You're not very smart," he said to me.

"Excuse me?"

"Any smart person would've tried to block."

"Don't be an ass," I growled, blushing again.

"Just saying."

I sighed and slowed down, keeping my eyes on everyone's backs. _Wish me luck, _I thought, _and maybe I'll get out of here without murdering anyone._

* * *

**Chapter two! W00T! Aha, don't you love Ren?**

**Ren: I loves chuuuu!**

**Don't be a pedo, Ren, you're like twenty-one. Review~!**


	4. Chapter Three- Sleepy

**Five Months**

Chapter Three: Sleepy

I moaned as I sank into the water before reaching to my back to push against the ache there. Leaning my head back, I looked up at the sky. What an insane day it had been, and it had been such a long time since I'd been to a hot spring…

* * *

_"Damn it! Your fake smile is really pissing me off!" Naruto shouted at Sai. I glanced back to see him holding a fist up at our teammate. The trip had been mostly quiet so far; almost eerily quiet. I hated the quiet, that's when the monsters come out in horror movies._

_ "I apologize." Sai's fake smile grew. _How clueless is he? _I wondered, stopping and turning to watch the scene unfold. _

_ "Why're you even here? You know you'll never be the same as Sasuke!" snarled the blond boy, his blue eyes burning with rage._

_ "I wouldn't want to replace a traitor," Sai replied evenly, his tone betraying not the slightest bit of fear. "Sasuke betrayed the leaf; I would never do the same thing as he."_

_ "You bastard," Naruto snarled, stalking forward. I took a step forward, not needing one of them injured. Sakura beat me to it._

_ "Sorry about him," she apologized. "He just gets a little worked up when you insult his friends. Please forgive Naruto." My eyebrows raised in surprise. Sakura didn't seem the type to apologize for nothing to asses… _

_** Blam!**_

Damn! _I thought, eyes growing wide as Sai flew across the pathway. He fell onto the dirt and hit the fence before pushing himself up._

_ "I don't care if you forgive me," snarled Sakura, her eyes drilling into his. She looked like she was ready to pounce and kill him…_

_ Before I could stop myself, I was by his side, offering my hand to him to help him up. His tanto was out before I knew it. I lifted my arm guard and blocked it, shaking with the amount of force Sai had on my arm. My teeth grit as he pushed me away and my left hand unsheathed my dagger._

_ This whole exchange lasted a millisecond._

_ I backed away a few steps, surprised at how easy he'd been able to throw me. I was still stiff from when I'd blocked his weapon._

_ "I've found another use for a fake smile," Sai said quietly as he stood up. I slipped my dagger back into its sheath, not sensing a fight._

_ "I'll remember that for later."_

_ "How can you just sit there grinning after she knocked you into next week?!" Naruto demanded, clenching his fist. _

_ "I've found a smile can get you out of tough situations," Sai said, shifting his gaze to me as I began glaring, hostile. "Even if it's fake."_

_ "That's enough!"_

_ I looked back, eyes growing wide as a large wooden cage exploded out of the ground. No… Yamato was creating it. "Listen up! Either you can sit here in this cage and work out your differences or you can enjoy the hot springs! Your choice!"_

_ I dropped my gaze and shut up, not about to get in trouble for the pale boy. It could wait… for now._

* * *

I looked back up at the sky and frowned. How had Sai got such precise strength? What was his story?

Of course, this was going to bug me, so I swore to get it out of him. It was my new life goal; Find out Sai's backstory. That's not stalker-ish at all, right?

Right…

_I wonder what the boys are up to. Probably talking about girls, ambitions, and-_

"MY LITTLE BUDDY IS SO BIGGER THAN YOURS!" Naruto's voice screamed from the other side.

Well… not exactly what I was thinking, but what the hell.

Sakura's eyes widened in an expression I've held on my face many times- mortification mixed with embarrassment.

The rest of the girls were laughing their butts off. I watched as Sakura sunk low and pressed my back more firmly against the wall, hoping to suck all attention away from me and my presence.

Thankfully, it worked and I sighed in relief, stretching and moaning as the water gently lapped at my tense muscles. I realized the moan had made a few girls start to stare and giggle. _Damn it. I stretch and my inner porn star comes out, _I thought before rising out of the water and grabbing a towel.

"I'm gonna head in," I said to Sakura, who nodded. She seemed like she was lost in her own little world. I sighed. I had a lot to learn about my teammates, and I got the feeling that there was much to tell.

Once I had changed into the soft kimono the inn provided us, I went to find Yamato's room. My knuckles gently rapped the door twice before it opened.

"Hello, Brea," he greeted me. "Would you like to have some tea before supper?"

"Of course. Thank you, Yamato-Taichou."

I sat down at the little round table and accepted some tea. Honestly, I hadn't expected this. I had just wanted to know what I was to do until supper.

"So…"

"I've actually got some… important manners to discuss," he said, turning his gaze to the table.

I felt myself stiffen instinctively and immediately became suspicious. "What is it?"

"It's about your father."

I walked out of his room fifteen minutes later, silently going over the conversation in my head. I didn't lift my gaze from the ground until I bumped into someone's chest.

Landing on my backside, I looked up and opened my mouth to angrily scold whoever had gotten in my way, and saw Sakura. Uneasy because of her display of strength earlier that day, I mumbled an apology and stood up.

She glanced back at Yamato's room. "What were you and Taichou talking about?"

"Just things." Wow, wasn't I specific…

"Oh."

Well at least she wasn't that curious. Someone might get knocked around if she was. And it would probably be me.

"Anyway," I said, brushing past her and starting towards the dining hall. "Yamato-Taichou said dinner would be ready soon. I'm pretty hungry so I'm gonna wait down there. If you need me,"- she won't need me-"you know where to find me."

I didn't glance back to see if she had caught that or even if she was still there. I just started walking down the hallway, completely unaffected by the amount of people who listened to me. That had never bothered me much, even when I was little and wanted attention.

I entered the dining hall and sat down on one of the cushions that lay on the floor, crossing my legs and leaning back, my palms flat on the floor behind me. The ceiling was startlingly white above me and I shook my head.

I switched positions and leaned forward, crossing my arms and laying my head on top of them. I'll admit, I get tired after a few nights of insomnia. I can't really sleep much anymore, who knows why.

Well… I do, but I refuse to share it.

Anyway, as I lay there, my vision started to blur with sleep. I let my mind shut itself off and closed my eyes as the comforting sense of sleep took over my mind and body.

* * *

**Hey guys! I decided to post another chapter since I finally got a chance to write. Ughhh... nothing funny in this chapter D:**

**Anyway, enjoy~!**


End file.
